Dodger's Princess
by drewdog302
Summary: Lady and Tramp's descendant Princess finds herself alone on the streets of New York after some tense moments with her owners, but she is befriended and taken in by Dodger, but what happens when love starts to blossem between the two of them? What wonders await Dodger with his newly formed relationship with Princess?
1. Chapter 1

**Dodger's Princess**

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

* * *

Princess shivered as the cold rain poured on her brownish tan she made her way through the alleyway, trying to find a suitable place for her to get out of the rain or at least a place for her to spend the night.

Things had been rough for poor Princess for the past few months, her owners had recently had a child and they had been neglecting her since, they basically treated her like she never even existed, Princess tried everything to get their attention but it would always end up with her getting thrown out the house for the night or greatly punished.

After her latest attempt of trying to get her owner's attention which resulted in her worst punishment yet, Princess couldn't take it anymore, she gave up her life as a pet and ran away.

It had been two days since Princess had ran away and things weren't all that great she could barely find anything to eat or drink, she had been chased out of alleyways by other street dogs, and had also been chased by Animal Control as well.

A single tear slid down Princess's cheek, she wanted to go home so badly now, she wanted to go home where it was safe, warm, and out of the rain.

_But what's the point?_ Princess thought to herself.

Even If she DID go back it would do nothing but return her back to her life of being neglected and thrown out, at this point Princess wondered if her owners had even noticed if she had even ran away.

Princess's thoughts were cut off when she heard a low intimidating growl coming from behind her, she turned around and saw herself standing face to face with a mean looking Rottweiler.

"Hey, pipsqueak what do you think you're doing in MY alley!?" The Rottweiler snarled.

"I'm...I'm sorry, I was just looking for a place to stay the night...I didn't know this was your alley." Princess said feeling very intimidated.

"Look pipsqueak there's one rule that we don't break 'round here and that one rule is...NO ONE ENTERS MY ALLEY!" The Rottweiler snarled.

Princess felt her heart began to race as the Rottweiler began to slowly approach her.

"I'm sorry...I didn't want any trouble, just let me go." Princess begged as she started to back away.

"Sorry pipsqueak, you broke the rule, now you're going to pay for it!" The Rottweiler growled as he continued to slowly approach the shaking cocker spaniel.

When the Rottweiler was dangerously close, Princess turned and sprinted as fast as her paws could carry her.

Although Princess didn't look back, she was sure that the Rottweiler was following her.

Princess continued to run until she reached a dead end.

It was only then that Princess turned around and just as she feared the Rottweiler had followed her.

"Where do you think your going pipsqueak?" He asked.

"Please don't hurt me, I just want pass unharmed." Princess begged.

"Unharmed?! It's a little late for that now." The Rottweiler laughed

Princess gasped, the Rottweiler then lunged at her, Princess screamed she closed her eyes and blindly slashed at the Rottweiler, who let out a yelp of surprise.

Princess opened her eyes and saw that she had caught the Rottweiler by the cheek.

The Rottweiler was stood there completely shocked about what just happened before he turned his attention to Princess.

His eyes focused on her with pure hatred, and rage and his teeth shown as he let out a growl of anger.

Princess opened her mouth to say say something but nothing came.

"YOU...ARE...DOOMED!" The Rottweiler shouted at the top of his lungs.

As the Rottweiler lunged at Princess, she managed to scream one word: "HELP!"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The young Jack Russel Terrier wearing a red bandanna, Dodger was casually walking down the sidewalk, he had just visited Oliver at the Foxworth's mansion, he wanted to stay a bit longer but he had to leave early due to the storm.

Nothing much has happened over the past few months since Dodger along with Oliver and the rest of the gang had taken care of Sykes once and for all, the only thing that has been eventful was Oliver being adopted by Jenny Foxworth, whom he had been living with since.

Of course Dodger and the rest of the gang would often visit Oliver just to check in on him, or at least hang out. But unlike the others who see Oliver as a friend, Oliver was like a brother to Dodger.

Dodger's thoughts were cut off when he suddenly heard someone scream: "HELP!"

Dodger paused in his tracks and looked around as he tried to find the source of the scream, from what he could tell, the scream was clearly a female's scream and considering how loud it was, the source of the scream must have been close by.

A few seconds later Dodger heard the same cry for help followed by the sound a trash can falling over as well as a yelp of pain coming from the next alleyway

Curious but mostly concerned, Dodger looked into the alleyway so he could see what was going on.

* * *

"HELP!" Princess screamed for the third time as the Rottweiler pinned her down.

"Can it pipsqueak, no ones coming to save you." The Rottweiler snarled.

"I'd think twice about that." A male voice said.

Princess and the Rottweiler turned to see Dodger in a defense/attack stance, baring his teeth at the Rottweiler.

"Let the girl go Butch!" Dodger growled.

"This doesn't concern you, Dodger get lost or I'll teach you how to mind your place!" Butch (the Rottweiler) snarled.

"Teach me to mind my place? Oh please, did you forget what happened last time you tried to 'teach me how to mind my place'?!" Dodger growled.

Princess was confused, but at the same time was relieved that an ally had come to her aid.

Butch released his grip off of Princess and growled at Dodger.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" He shouted before charging at Dodger.

Butch tackled Dodger and the a big fight erupted between the two dogs, Princess hid herself behind a dumpster as she watched the fight between Dodger and Butch.

At one point during the fight Dodger slashed his claws at Butch and caught him by the cheek; right where Princess had gotten him earlier.

Butch yelped in pain as he jumped a few inches away from Dodger, Butch felt his cheek briefly before turning back to Dodger.

"YOU'RE A DEAD DOG NOW!" Butch shouted angrily before he charged full speed at Dodger.

Dodger jumped out of the way and causing to Butch to collide head first into a trash can, knocking him out cold.

When Dodger made sure that Butch was unconscious, he approached Princess who was still cowered behind the dumpster.

When Dodger looked into Princess's eyes something really intrigued him about her.

She had brownish tan fur, with an apricot underbelly, dark brown ears, and her eyes...Dodger couldn't his eyes off of them, her eyes had the prettiest shades of green he had ever seen.

Dodger then snapped out of his thoughts and spoke.

"You okay there?" Dodger asked Princess.

"I'm fine, thank you." Princess said.

Dodger then helped the female Cocker Spaniel up.

"Come on, let me take you home." Dodger said.

Princess looked at Dodger and she shooked her head.

"I don't have a home." Princess said.

"Oh." Dodger said.

Dodger then thought to himself, he knew he couldn't just leave this female Cocker Spaniel out here by herself in the freezing rain with no food or water, and he couldn't bring her to Oliver's because despite Jenny's love for animals, he was sure that Jenny's dog Georgette, as well her butler Winston wouldn't be too happy about bringing a cocker spaniel from the streets into the house even if it was just for one night.

Dodger sighed before he spoke again.

"Hey uh...what's your name?" Dodger asked.

"Princess." Princess replied.

_Princess eh? That's a beautiful name for a dog like her. _Dodger thought to himself.

Dodger again snapped out of his thoughts before he got back to point.

"Well Princess, I know a place where you can stay for the night and I was wondering if you want in?" Dodger asked.

Princess looked at Dodger and smiled.

"I would love to." Princess replied.

Dodger couldn't help but blush as Princess smiled at him.

"Anyways, Princess lets go before the rain comes down harder and before Butchy here wakes up." Dodger said gesturing towards the unconscious Butch.

Princess nodded and the two dogs then left of the alleyway.

* * *

**A/N: WHAAA? First a Bambi fanfic now a Lady and The Tramp and Oliver And Company crossover? What about the BTPTL Trilogy? Okay before I continue this story I want to point out firstly I'm taking a small break from the BTPTL Trilogy and figured I should do something new for the time being.**

**Anyways will this be the last we'll see of Butch? Who knows? Also this story was heavily inspired by RyanBrony765's story "Ryan and Company" and I recommend you guys should check out that story because it is SO damn good.**

**Also I was a bit nervous to upload this story since there's this troll named "monsterjamvadim" who's been hating on some of the stories in the Oliver and Company Archive, but I figured "Hey why not just do it anyway, don't let some troll hold you back!". Anyway guys I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see in the next one!**

**Drew out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dodger's Princess**

**Chapter 2: Meeting The Gang**

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Back at Fagin's House barge, Rita the Saluki and Francis the bulldog were watching "Knight Rider" on the TV set, while Tito the chihuahua was listening to some loud heavy metal music on a Boom Box nearby, and Einstein the Great Dane was sleeping with a broken tennis racket in his mouth.

Ever since Sykes's death, the gang have remained living in the barge, mainly because of Fagin's poor budget and also because he still hasn't been able to get a job so he could afford an apartment.

Francis groaned in annoyance as Tito played another loud song on the boom box.

"Tito, will you turn that down I'm trying to watch TV!" Francis groaned.

"Every time..." Tito muttered to himself.

Tito then looked at Francis with an irritated face.

"It's like the same show every night Frankie Man! You and Rita are so addicted to that show like it's the greatest thing in the world man!" Tito growled.

"Well it's not my fault that me and Rita enjoy watching our show than listening to that noise you listen to!" Francis snarled.

"And for the last time my name is Francis!" He added.

Rita rolled her eyes and groaned, she was getting fed up with Tito and Francis's argument.

"Would you two just shut up?!" She barked, so loudly that it startled everyone but Einstein who was still sound asleep.

"Yeah Francis, shut up man!" Tito said innocently.

Rita rolled her eyes before turning back to the TV.

After a few minutes, Rita finally looked away from the TV and looked up at a nearby clock, it was nearly 1 o'clock in the morning.

"Hey do you guys know when Dodger is gonna be back?" She asked.

Before Francis or Tito could answer though...

"Yo, Dodger fans guess whose back!"

It was Dodger he was standing by the stairs with a grin on his face.

"What took you so long Dodge, it's nearly one in the morning?" Rita asked still looking at the TV.

Dodger then nervously chuckled.

"Well...I kinda got sidetracked?" Dodger replied.

There was an awkward pause.

"Wha...wha?" Einstein said waking up.

"What do you mean, sidetracked?" Francis asked.

Dodger then looked behind him seeing Princess walking down the steps.

Dodger smiled before looking back to his friends.

"Guys! Meet Princess," Dodger said looking over to Princess.

Everyone then stopped what they were doing and turned to face the stairway and their eyes immediately landed on Princess.

The gang awkwardly looked at Princess as she stared back at them.

"H-Hi..." Princess finally squeaked.

"Hey there," Rita said standing up.

Princess's shyness kicked in as she stood closer to Dodger, She didn't know if she could trust these dogs or not, but she didn't want to be rude.

Rita then approached Princess, and she extended her paw as if she were offering a paw/hand shake.

Princess was a bit hesitant at first but she shyly shook Rita's paw.

"My name is Rita." Rita said introducing herself.

"Umm nice to meet you." Princess said nervously.

Tito then walked up to Princess.

"My name is Ignacio Alonzo Julio Federico de Tito, but you call me Tito for short." He said.

It was now Francis's turn to introduce himself.

"My name is Francis, it's a pleasure to meet you Princess." He said.

When Einstein introduced himself, Princess felt a bit intimated by him given how much bigger he was compared to her, but by the way he introduced himself to her, he seemed pretty nice.

Princess then felt a little more comfortable now that Dodger's friends have introduced themselves to her but was still unsure if she could trust them or not.

Princess slightly jumped when she heard the sound of someone descending the steps she turned around to see a man presumably in his late 40's or early 50's walking down the steps (it was Fagin).

"Hey dogs, I'm home." Fagin said.

Upon hearing that their master was home, Dodger, Rita, Tito, Francis, and Einstein ran towards Fagin barking happily.

"Whoa, easy guys, heel, heel!" Fagin cried.

But it was too late the four dogs tackled and piled onto Fagin and began licking his face madly.

"Hahahaha okay, okay guys that's enough, that's enough!" Fagin laughed

Dodger, Rita, Tito, Francis and Einstein did what their master told them to do and let Fagin go.

When Fagin stood up, he immediately noticed Princess sitting at the base of the steps.

"Who is this?" Fagin asked.

Fagin then knelt down and reached his arm out to pet Princess.

Princess, seeing that Fagin didn't mean any harm allowed the old man to pet her.

"I've never seen you before, do you belong to anyone girl?" Fagin asked.

Princess shook her head.

"Oh well then I guess you can stay as long as you wish." Fagin said.

Dodger and the rest of the gang smiled at this, knowing that their new friend was welcomed to stay as long as she pleased.

Fagin then made his way into the living room, he then yawned and stretched before he sat down on the chair.

Einstein then walked up to Fagin with a book in his mouth.

"No Einstein, not tonight." Fagin said.

Einstein then started to whine pleadingly.

"Oh alright, but just one chapter for tonight." Fagin said as he took the book from Einstein, opened it, and started to read from it.

* * *

Once Fagin was done reading the book, he closed it before yawning.

"Time for bed guys, we have a big day tomorrow!" Fagin said as he pulled a blanket over himself, before he turned on his side and fell asleep.

The gang shared a yawn now tired since it was really late in the night, they said their good nights and went into their beds.

Rita had cleaned out a decent spot for Princess to sleep in, it's been over an hour since the gang had went to sleep except for Princess who had been tossing and turning for the past hour.

Princess sighed as she stood up from her bed and walked over to Dodger.

"Dodger? Are you asleep?" Princess whispered to Dodger.

Dodger woke up and yawned before looking to Princess.

"Princess? What's the matter?" Dodger asked looking at Princess.

Princess let out a small wine before asking.

"I can't sleep, can I sleep with you?" Princess asked.

Dodger smiled.

"Sure you can." Dodger said as he moved over.

Princess smiled as she came closer to Dodger and laid down next to him.

Dodger couldn't help but blush as Princess snuggled next to him, Dodger then grabbed a blanket and slung it over Princess and himself.

Princess relaxed as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Princess." Dodger whispered into her ear.

Dodger then laid his head beside Princess's, and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2 guys I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter, sorry for the delay this chapter took a lot of planning to do, this wasn't something for me to hop on and type up I had to put a little thought into it and I really hope it was worth the wait.**

**And I want to say thank you to Kodiwolf321 for helping me out with this chapter, if it weren't for you bro, I would have updated this story a bit later.**

**And Whoops, sorry Arika Koski, I'm shipping Dodger with Princess instead of Rita, heh my bad (I wonder why it bothers you so much), and was I blocked from your YouTube account because of it? Oh no what will I ever do?! XD**

**And just for that Arika, I removed your comment! lmao**

**Anyway guys I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter and thank you for the support and I'll see you in the next Chapter!**

**Drew out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dodger's Princess **

**Chapter 3: First Day on The Job**

* * *

Dodger woke up the next morning to see Princess still asleep next to him.

Dodger smiled as he listened to Princess's soft breathing, and the whole time he couldn't take his eyes off of her, he may have seen some other pretty females in New York before but Princess was different.

In his eyes, Princess was the prettiest female Dodger had ever seen.

Princess stirred in her sleep as she woke up with a yawn.

Dodger smiled at Princess as she woke up.

"Good morning Princess." Dodger said.

"Good morning Dodger." Princess said as she yawned.

Princess yawned as she stood up from Dodgers bed.

"Thank you for letting me sleep with you last night Dodger." Princess said with a smile.

"Your welcome." Dodger said with a smile.

Princess giggled.

"We should probably go get some breakfast," Dodger said as he stood up and stretched.

The two of them walked into the front room where everyone was eating breakfast.

Tito noticed Dodger walking in the room with Princess walking beside him.

"Ohh, I think Dodger man's in love," Tito whispered to Francis.

Princess and Dodger heard what Tito had said.

"We heard that Tito." Dodger said raising an eyebrow.

That was enough for Tito to quickly shut his mouth.

Princess on the other hand felt really awkward by what Tito said. She had never really thought of her and Dodger as love interests but rather as just friends.

It was rather quiet while the gang ate their breakfast, but Rita was the first to speak.

"Hey Dodge, it's your turn to get us dinner for tonight." Rita said.

"What? I thought it was Einstein's turn." Dodger said.

"Oh please, Einstein bringing us that moldy pizza last week blew his chances of getting dinner for us again!" Rita said.

"I thought you guys said that you liked it." Einstein said sounding upset.

"Oh as if Einstein, that moldy pizza was the worst..." Tito began to say but was cut off when Francis elbowed him on the shoulder.

"I mean yes Einstein we all enjoyed the moldy pizza." Tito corrected himself.

Dodger sighed

"Okay fine I'll go get dinner for tonight," Dodger said as he stood up and stretched.

Rita thought of a good idea.

"Hey Dodger, why don't you take Princess with you, and show her how we do things around here." Rita said with a smile.

Dodger then looked at Princess.

"I would love to!" Princess said with a smile.

Dodger smiled.

"Okay let's go." He said.

After a few minutes of climbing up the long stairway, and making their way through the shipyard, Dodger and Princess were once again on the streets on Manhattan.

It was rush hour so most streets were filled with heavy traffic and some of the sidewalks were filled with people desperate to get to work on time.

So aside from all the car horns and people hurrying to get to work, the walk for rather quiet for Dodger and Princess.

Dodger started to feel awkward as he and Princess weren't speaking to each other so he took a deep breath before speaking.

"So Princess, where are you from?" Dodger asked.

Princess then looked at Dodger with a surprised expression, she had apparently been taken off guard by his question.

"What do you mean?" Princess asked.

"Hey, if you don't want to talk about it then I'm completely fine with it." Dodger said calmly.

"No, it's just I didn't expect you to ask me that so soon." Princess said.

Dodger nodded.

"Okay so anyway, where exactly are you from Princess?" Dodger asked.

Princess sighed before beginning.

"Okay, Dodger the truth is that I'm not a street dog...I'm a house dog." Princess said.

Dodger stopped in his tracks and stared at Princess, completely shocked by her response.

"Wait you're telling me that you're a house dog?" Dodger asked.

"Yes, but I had to give up that life a few days." Princess replied.

"Why, what happened?" Dodger asked.

Princess sighed before continuing.

"A few months ago my owners recently have had a baby, and since then they have neglected me, they weren't cruel or anything they just treated me like I didn't even exist, and every time I would try to get their attention it would always end up with me getting severely punished or thrown out the house for the night." Princess explained.

Dodger as shocked he didn't know how to respond to what Princess had just said, he simply nodded before gesturing for Princess to continue.

"After my latest attempt to get my owner's attention, which resulted in my worst punishment yet, I couldn't take it anymore I gave up my life as a pet and ran away." Princess explained.

A tear slid down Princess's cheek as she looked at Dodger who was still speechless.

"Dodger, please don't bring me back to my owners, it wouldn't do nothing but return me to my life of being neglected." Princess said as she began to softly cry.

Dodger thought for a moment before he began to softly stroke Princess's back with his paw.

Princess look at Dodger in surprised expression, taken off guard by his gesture.

"Don't worry Princess, your secret is safe with me and the gang." Dodger said with a smile.

Princess smiled back.

Just then the two heard someone shout:

"EVERYONE COME AND GET YOUR HOT DOGS!"

Dodger smirked upon hearing this

"You hear that Princess, 'cause the sound of dinner to me!" Dodger said in a sarcastic tone.

Dodger and Princess looked down the corner and saw Louie at his hotdog stand.

The site of Louie made Princess cringe, he looked like an overweight pig who hadn't shaved or showered in like twenty years.

"Who is that?" Princess asked.

"That right there Princess is Old Louie, a common enemy to all animals here in the Big Apple." Dodger explained.

Dodger's smirk widen as he looked back at Princess.

"Its time for Dodge and Princess to wreck Louie's day." Dodger added.

"Here's the plan Princess, you go distract Old Louie, while I go and grab one of those juicy chain of hotdogs, but be careful because Louie will do anything to keep our paws off of those hotdogs." Dodger said.

Princess looked at Dodger a bit unsure.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Don't worry Princess, trust me I do this all the time." Dodger replied reassuringly.

Princess then hesitantly made her way over to Louie and she rolled on her back trying to be playful and cute but also careful.

Louie noticed this and groaned in annoyance.

"Go on mutt! Get out of here!" He shouted.

Princess didn't listen to Louie's demands and continued doing what she was doing.

Louie growled in frustration and stepped away his from hot dog stand to shoo Princess away.

"COME ON GET OUT OF HERE MUTT! SCRAM!" He bellowed.

Startled by Louie's aggression, Princess quickly stood up and took off running into a nearby alleyway.

While this was happening Dodger was able snag a chain of hotdogs from the cart and run off.

"Good riddance." Louie muttered to himself as he watched Princess run off.

Dodger met up with Princess in the alleyway where she had ran into.

"You okay?" Dodger asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Princess replied.

"Come on let's go before Louie realizes..." Dodger began to say but was cut off when...

"YOU DANG FLEABAGS!"

Princess and Dodger quickly turned around to see Louie running towards them with an angry face.

"GIVE ME BACK THOSE HOT DOGS!" He snarled angrily.

"Run Princess, run!" Dodger cried.

Without having any second thoughts Dodger and Princess took off running as fast as their paws could carry them.

Louie chased Dodger and Princess down the street until they outran him, which was pretty easy due to Louie being overweight.

Dodger laughed, this reminded him of the time he first met Oliver.

Suddenly Dodger tripped and crashed into Princess in the process.

Dodger and Princess rolled a few inches before stopping.

When they stopped Princess was on her back and Dodger was on top of her chest and stomach and were...touching noses.

"D-Dodger..." Princess said as her cheeks turned bright red.

Dodger blushed heavily and nervously chuckled as swiftly got off of Princess and helped her up.

"You okay?" Dodger asked.

Princess nodded.

"Okay, well let's head on home now." Dodger said to Princess.

Princess nodded and she and Dodger walked back home.

The whole way back Dodger couldn't help but think, he felt like he was...in love with Princess.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys thank you so much for reading this chapter sorry the massive delay, school had just started up for me four weeks ago and it got in the way of my schedule so I haven't gotten time to work on my stories. **

**Once again huge thank you to Kodiwolf321 for helping me out with this chapter.**

**And here's a little note to these haters I've been getting lately, I can ship Dodger and Princess if I want to, this site is called FanFiction for a damn reason! Now let me drop the mic already! **

**Anyway guys thank you so much for reading this chapter and as always thanks for the support and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! **

**Drew out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dodger's Princess**

**Chapter 4: Oliver's Advice**

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

Dodger, Princess and the gang were on Fagin's buggy riding down the streets of New York.

Princess at first thought they were heading to the pawn shop again so Fagin could try to sell all of the "loot" that he and the rest of the gang had collected over the past two weeks.

But Princess was a bit surprised when they drove past the pawn shop and continued down towards 5th Avenue.

"Um Dodger, where are we going?" She asked Dodger.

"Just to visit an old friend." Dodger replied.

The rest of the ride was silent, and a few minutes later Fagin pulled the buggy up to a mansion on 5th Avenue.

"Well, here we are guys." Fagin said as he got off the buggy.

Dodger, Princess, Rita, Francis, Tito, and Einstein got off the buggy as Fagin walked up the steps of the mansion and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later a slightly obese English man presumably around his late 50's opened the door, it was Winston the Foxworth's butler.

"Oh Mr. Fagin, what brings you and your dogs here?" Winston asked.

"Oh we were just around in the neighborhood Winston so we figured we'd just drop by." Fagin replied.

"Can we come in?" Fagin asked.

Winston smiled and stepped aside.

"Of course my friend." Winston said politely.

"Thank you." Fagin said.

Fagin and the gang entered the mansion except for Princess because Winston blocked the doorway, Dodger noticed this and went back for Princess.

"Is this dog with you?" Winston asked looking at Fagin.

Dodger stood next to Princess waiting for Winston to let her in as well.

"Yes, she's with us," Fagin said with a chuckle.

"Oh, my apologies." Winston said as he let Princess in with Dodger.

"So where's Jenny?" Fagin asked.

"She's at school, but she should be getting off by now." Winston replied.

"Ummm Whose Jenny?" Princess asked Dodger.

"You'll find out when she gets here." Dodger replied.

"Dodger?" A male voice said.

Princess, and Dodger turned to see an orange tabby cat with a blue collar with a golden tag, it was Oliver.

"Hey kid!" Dodger said while walking to the orange cat.

The rest of the gang also greeted the young cat with nuzzles and licks.

"Hey Oliver we want you to meet someone," Dodger said.

"Who is it?" Oliver asked

Dodger smiled as he looked over at Princess.

"Oliver this is Princess and Princess this is our good friend Oliver," Dodger said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you," Oliver said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too," Princess said smiling.

"So you're the one whose replaced me the gang?" Oliver asked.

Princess raised an eyebrow at what Oliver just said.

Oliver then burst into laughter.

"I'm just messing with you." Oliver said.

Princess nervously laughed with him.

"What's going on down there?!" Someone said from the top of the stairs.

The gang looked up and standing at the top of the staircase was a white female Thin Poodle with baby blue fur and was wearing a pink ribbon and a gold collar around her neck it was Georgette, the Foxworth's prized show dog and Tito's girlfriend.

"Oh it's just you guys." Georgette said as she descended down the steps.

"Oh hello there Alozono." Georgette said noticing Tito.

Tito then chuckled as a smirk slid across his face as he approached his girlfriend.

"Hello, _Mi hermosa dama_!" Tito said.

Georgette giggled before she leaned in to kiss Tito.

"Uh guys, we're still here." Francis said stopping Georgette and Tito from kissing.

"Oh come on Frankie man, you just had to ruin it." Tito whined.

Princess who was completely confused of what just happened asked:

"Wait, you two are dating?"

"Of course we're dating, why do you have a problem with it?!" Georgette growled getting in Princess's face.

"N-No." Princess said.

"Alright guys, play nice." Dodger said splitting up Georgette and Princess.

Georgette took in a deep breath and calmed down a little bit.

Dodger then leaned over and whispered into Rita's ear and she nodded.

"Say, Princess why don't we all get to know each other better, let's go upstairs and have a bit of girl talk." Rita said.

"Thanks Rita, but I..." Princess began to say but was cut off when Rita started pushing her up the stairs with Georgette behind her.

"Please I insist." She said.

Dodger chuckled and then looked over to Oliver.

"Hey Oliver, is it okay if I had a minute with you alone?" He asked.

"Sure." Oliver replied.

Dodger and Oliver then went to a room in the back of the house.

"So what's going on with you, Dodger?" Oliver asked.

Dodger took a deep breath before he began to speak about what was on his mind.

"Oliver, I need some advice." Dodger said.

"On what?" Oliver asked.

Dodger inhaled and exhaled deeply before continuing.

"Oliver, I...I think I'm in love with Princess." Dodger said.

Oliver didn't know what to say, he was happy for Dodger but however he wasn't really an expert on love, dating, or anything like that, so why would Dodger come to him for advice?

"I want to ask her out but I'm afraid that I'll mess up and make Princess hate me for the rest of my life, Oliver what do I do?" Dodger asked.

Oliver thought to himself for a minute before he replied to his friend's question.

"Dodger, do you really love Princess?" Oliver asked him.

"I...I don't know, I mean Princess is the prettiest female I've ever laid my eyes on, but I'm not sure if it's really love." Dodger said frowning.

Oliver then place his paw on Dodger's shoulder reassuringly.

"Just look into your heart Dodger, then you'll know." Oliver said.

Just look into my heart... Dodger thought to himself

Dodger then looked at Oliver smiled.

"Thanks kid." He said.

"Anytime Dodge." Oliver said.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs Princess, Rita, and Georgette were in Georgette's trophy room.

The whole room was filled with selves of trophies, and expensive collars.

"Wow you sure have a lot of trophies, Georgette." Princess said looking at all the trophies.

"Well that's life as a show dog darling." Georgette said with a grin.

Princess looked around some more until something caught her eye.

It was one of Georgette's collars but this one wasn't fancy nor engraved with jewelry, it looked like just an average dog collar, but this collar looked very familiar to Princess.

It was baby blue, with a golden tag, and it had the letterings "Lady" written on the license tag.

Princess then let out an inaudible gasp, this was the collar that belonged to her great great great grandmother Lady, and after all of these years it somehow ended up in Georgette's possession.

"Georgette, where did you get this collar?" Princess asked still looking at the collar.

"Oh you mean that? Winston and Jenny got me that collar a few years ago, I don't know how they got it though, but I never wore it, wasn't really my style." Georgette replied.

"Why do ask?" Georgette asked

"It's my great great great grandmother's collar." Princess replied.

"Really?" Rita asked.

Princess nodded.

"Georgette, do mind if I..?" Princess asked.

"Sure go ahead try it on." Georgette replied.

Georgette then took the collar out of it's casing and handed it to Rita, and she helped Princess put it on.

Princess then looked into one of Georgette's mirrors and smiled, the collar looked really good on her, deep down Princess felt like her great great great grandmother's collar was passed down all these generations just for her.

"I have to say Princess, you look really good with that collar on." Rita said.

"Thank you, Rita." Princess said to Rita.

Princess then turned to Georgette.

"Hey Georgette, is it okay if I...keep it?" Princess asked.

Georgette thought for a minute.

"Well since it's from your distant family, and since I was never really interested in keeping the collar, so sure you can keep it." Georgette said.

Princess smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

"Your welcome." Georgette said.

Just then Dodger entered the room.

"Hey guys just wanted to let you know that..." Dodger started to say but paused when he noticed the collar around Princess's neck.

"Where did you get that collar from Princess?" Dodger asked.

"Georgette gave it to me, why?" Princess asked.

Dodger smiled.

"It suits you, Princess." He said.

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS! Here's Chapter 4 I hope you enjoyed reading this, again sorry for the massive delay I had to put a bit of planning into this chapter since I don't want this story to be something that's a jump on type kind of story, but anyways I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Now some of you are probably wondering "Just how the hell did Georgette get Lady's collar after 79 years?" That's a good question but for another time.**

**And Arika Koski *heavy breathing* would you please leave me the f**k alone, No one gives a sh*t about how much you hate Dodger X Princess, if you don't like my story, how about you just simply don't read it!? And just how am I possibly "messing with your life" when I'm just shipping Dodger with Princess and doing what FanFiction is meant to be, how about you get a damn life instead of trolling me you f**king b**ch! Forgive my profanity guys, but I'm just really pissed right now!**

**Anyways as always thank you all so much for the support it means a lot to me and I'll see you guys in Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dodger's Princess**

**Chapter 5: The First Date**

* * *

**Two Months Later...**

Two months have past since the visit at the Foxworth's mansion, and Dodger was still trying to decide when he should ask Princess out.

But of course his nervousness and worries were still getting the better of him.

Dodger then remembered what Oliver had told him; "_Look into your heart and then you'll know._".

One Autumn day, Dodger had finally decided that now was the time for him to finally ask Princess out on date. Of course Dodger wanted to ask her privately. The last thing he wanted was Tito calling him "Prince Dodger" all the time.

So Dodger waited until after lunch that day, to pop the question.

Dodger took a deep breath trying to stay cool about asking Princess out on a date and took another deep breath before getting courage to ask Princess.

"Hey Princess, can I talk to you, in private?" Dodger asked nervously.

"Yeah sure," Princess said with a smile.

"Great," Dodger replies with a smile.

The two of them walked out onto the deck of the barge alone.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Princess asked.

Dodger was struggling to get the courage to ask Princess the question but he couldn't stop staring at her beautiful green eyes.

"Well, Princess we've been doing good over the past few months and I was wondering..." Dodger took a deep breath before continuing.

"I was wondering if you would like to...Well... I... I wanted to ask you if you want to go on a...d-date with me?" Dodger asked nervously.

Princess was speechless.

"A d-date?" She asked.

Dodger nodded.

Princess was surprised, but unknown to her deep down she had feelings for him as well.

"Well..."

Dodger's heart was beating so fast, that he felt like it was going to burst right out of his chest as he waited for Princess to give him her answer.

"S-Sure, Dodger I would love to go on a date with you." Princess replied.

Dodger heaved a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Good, I'll have a great night planned for us" Dodger said as a smile creeped across his face.

"Great sounds good." Princess said with a smile.

* * *

**Several days later...**

A few days have passed and Dodger was outside pacing back and forth, nervous about his date with Princess, but was able to keep it cool from the advice Oliver had given him.

_Just look into my heart_. Dodger thought to himself.

A few minutes later Princess emerged from the doorway and walked up to Dodger.

"Hey Princess." Dodger said smiling

"Hey Dodger, so are you ready for our date?" Princess asked.

"I am." Dodger replied.

"So where are we going tonight?" Princess asked.

Dodger thought for a minute, and then thought of a perfect place for his date with Princess.

"I think I know just the place, come on." Dodger said.

The two then went up the long staircase, made their way through the shipyard and were on the streets of the Big Apple.

The date start off with them going on a stroll in Central Park, where they talked and looked the stars for a while.

"The sky is so beautiful tonight." Princess said.

"It sure is." Dodger added.

_But not as beautiful as her_. Dodger thought to himself as he looked at Princess.

Dodger's train of thought was broken by a loud low pitched growl, that came from Princess's stomach.

Princess blushed in embarrassment as Dodger stared at her.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't eat enough today." She said.

Dodger chucked.

"Don't let it bother, I know a place for us to eat." He said.

"What is it?" Princess asked.

"It's an Italian restaurant that has nice spaghetti, though it's on the other side of town and we're going to have to take the subway in order to get there." Dodger explained.

"That sounds fine with me, besides I'm in the mood for Italian food." Princess added.

Dodger smiled and the two made there way out of Central Park, and headed for the nearest subway.

So after the long subway trip, Princess and Dodger finally arrived at their destination, and as Dodger said it was an Italian restaurant it seemed to be 40 years old the sign for the restaurant read "George's".

"Well here we are Princess, follow me I have my own private entrance." Dodger said.

Princess followed Dodger to back of the shop which was an empty yet clean alleyway and a door to the main building which presumably led to the kitchen.

"Wait here." Dodger told Princess.

Dodger then walked up to the door and scratched it.

"Be there in a second!" An Italian accent called.

A few seconds later a young Italian chef presumably in his late 20s or early 30s opened the door and looked around.

"Huh, that's weird I could have-a-sworn I heard..." The chef started to say but was cut off when Dodger barked.

"Oh it's-a-you Dodger, where have you been in-a-so long?" The chef asked as he petted Dodger on the head.

"Hey Luigi, look who's-a-here!" The chef said

Not long after, another Italian chef (Luigi) walked to the door stood beside the other chef.

"Well, what do you-a-know George, it's-a-Dodger." Luigi said.

Dodger then began began began licking George's face.

"Hey Luigi could you-a-get Dodger a bone or-a-something before he eat me-a-up." George laughed.

"One bone-a-coming up right away boss." Luigi said before he walked back into the kitchen.

Dodger then went to get Princess and returned to George.

"Ah, look at what we have-a-here." George muttered to himself as he looked at Princess.

"Hey Luigi, look-a-at this Dodger has got himself a girlfriend." George said.

Luigi came out of the kitchen again and quickly noticed Princess.

"Heh, well I'll be-a-darned." Luigi chuckled.

"Shall I get-a-them a plate of-a-bones, George?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, bones...BONES?!" George shouted startling Dodger, Princess, and Luigi.

"What is-a-wrong with your-a-head Luigi?! This is-a-special night for-a-Dodger and we are giving him and his-a-lady the best seats in the house!" George added.

"Oh..alright-a-George you're the boss." Luigi said shakily before he went back into the kitchen.

Not long after that made a small table for Dodger and Princess which was just a wide wooden bucket with a table cloth on top.

George then placed the menu on the table.

"Now, tell me what would you-a-like to eat?" George asked Dodger as he took out his notepad.

Dodger looked at the menu before looking back at Joe and he barked.

George wrote the order down on his notepad and nodded before he picked the menu and walked into the kitchen.

Dodger and Princess both heard George speaking to Luigi and not long after that George came back out of the kitchen with a big plate of spaghetti.

"Here you are, the best-a-spaghetti in-a-New York." George said to them.

Dodger and Princess both licked their lips and began eating the spaghetti.

At one point while they were eating, Dodger and Princess both bit into the same noodle and when they got to the middle it looked like they were kissing.

Princess quickly pulled away and blushed heavily for a moment before looking back at Dodger lovingly.

"Awww, how-a-romantic." Luigi said as he watched the whole scene unfold.

"Indeed it is-a-Luigi." George said patting him on the shoulder.

"What do we-a-do now?" Luigi asked George.

"How about we give them some-a-privacy." George suggested.

Luigi nodded in agreement and they both went back into the kitchen leaving Dodger and Princess to enjoy their romantic moment.

* * *

**A/N: "WhErE iS dOdGeR's PrInCeSs?" "He'S pRoBaBlY cAnCeLeD iT!". Here it is folks after THREE months, chapter 5 of Dodger's Princess.**

**I hoped you enjoyed it and I'm REALLY sorry that it took forever for me update this story, since I'm doing a lot of brainstorming for this story, and I wanted to take some personal time away from writing FanFiction.**

**I'm pretty sure you were expecting me to make Dodger admit his love to Princess in this chapter, come on do you really think I'm that cheap? But don't worry Dodger will admit his love for Princess, just not at this moment.**

**And of course I had to include the spaghetti scene from the first Lady and The Tramp movie, because why not? It's hands down the most romantic scene in cinema history.**

**And I want to appreciate everyone's support I've received, it means so much to me and it motivates me to keep me going.**

**Anyways guys that's all I have to say and as always I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for the support and I'll see you all In Chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dodger's Princess**

**Chapter 6: Damsel In Distress**

* * *

**Five weeks later...**

It was a very chilly, autumn morning and Dodger and Princess both woke up with a yawn.

"Good morning Princess." Dodger said as he licked his girlfriend on the cheek.

Princess giggled and she rubbed her nose against Dodger's.

"Good morning Dodger." Princess said.

Dodger smiled and rubbed his nose against hers.

"So how did you sleep?" Dodger asked.

"I slept good." Princess replied.

"How about you?" She then asked.

"Like a log." Dodger said with a wink making Princess giggle in amusement.

It had been five weeks since Dodger and Princess had there first date together and the two had begun an official relationship, at first they tried to keep it a secret but eventually they had to bring the news to the gang after Einstein accidently walked in on them touching noses.

"Say, how about we go and get us some breakfast." Dodger said.

"Sure breakfast sounds good to me." Princess said.

The two then walked to the front room where everyone was eating breakfast, Dodger rolled his eyes when he heard Tito muttering "Prince Dodger" to himself.

Breakfast was quite for the most part until Dodger spoke up.

"Hey Rita, do I mind if I talk to you for a moment?" He asked.

"Huh, oh sure of course." Rita said taken off guard by Dodger's question.

"You suddenly changed your mind, Prince Dodger?" Tito asked.

"TITO!" Dodger shouted.

"I was just kidding." Tito said defensively.

Dodger swore under his breath as he glared at Tito.

Dodger and Rita then walked to the boat deck.

"So what is it you Dodger?" Rita asked.

"Well Rita, me and Princess have been doing good the past five weeks, and I've finally decided to tell her." Dodger said.

"Tell her what?" Rita asked.

"I'm going to tell her that I love her." Dodger said.

Rita felt unsure about Dodger confessing his feelings for Princess so soon, surely she was happy that Dodger had finally found someone that he cared for, but she was not sure that it was the right time for Dodger to confess his feelings to Princess because after all the two had been in a relationship for only five weeks.

"Are you sure Dodger that now is the time for you to tell her, I mean that's a whole new level?" Rita asked.

"Of course I'm sure Rita, I know she's the one." Dodger replied.

Rita smiled and wrapped a paw around her friend.

"Well I'm happy for you Dodge, if being with Princess makes you happy then I say you should go for it." Rita said.

Dodger smiled.

"Thanks, Rita." Dodger said.

"Anytime, Dodge." Rita said.

Dodger then walked up to Princess who was still eating her food.

"Hey Princess, I was wondering if after breakfast you would want to go for a walk?" Dodger asked.

Princess swallowed her food and smiled at her boyfriend.

"I would love to Dodger." Princess replied.

* * *

**Later...**

Dodger and Princess were walking through the streets of New York, the walk was quite aside from Princess and Dodger's small conversations, and cars driving by, it wasn't until thirty minutes into the walk when Dodger stopped, and Princess stopped too.

"Hey Princess, can we stop here for a second?" Dodger asked.

"Sure." Princess replied with a smile.

"Well Princess we've been doing okay for the past few weeks and..." Dodger said.

"Yes?" Princess said beckoning for Dodger to continue.

"The thing is Princess is that I-I lo..."

Dodger was cut off mid sentence when he heard a low chuckle from behind them.

"Aww, well isn't this just sweet." said a familiar voice.

Dodger and Princess turned around and to their surprise it was Butch, the Rottweiler who had assaulted Princess months ago.

"Princess get behind me." Dodger said to his girlfriend.

Princess did what Dodger told her and hid behind him.

"What do you want Butch?" Dodger asked.

"Oh I just wanted to see how my favorite love birds were doing." Butch said

"Butch so help me if you lay a single paw on Princess I'll..." Dodger paused.

"Wait how did you know that..." Dodger asked.

"Please I have eyes everywhere." Butch laughed.

"What do you mean?" Dodger asked.

Just as Dodger asked that two mean looking Dobermans walked up to the side of Butch.

Dodger immediately recognized the two Dobermans.

"Roscoe, Desoto?!" Dodger said alarmed.

"Long time no see Dodge." Roscoe said with an evil grin.

"B-But that night in the subway...you both died!" Dodger said.

"We thought so too, yet here we are." Desoto said.

"And Butch here has told us that Sykes is dead." Roscoe said.

"Sykes got what was coming to him!" Dodger snarled.

"He was our master!" Roscoe snapped.

"And we're going to make you all pay, starting by ridding the world of your love life Dodge." Desoto snarled.

"Princess, run, run, RUN!" Dodger ordered to his girlfriend.

Without hesitating Dodger and Princess took off running as fast as they could.

"Get them!" Butch ordered.

Roscoe and Desoto then chased Dodger and Princess down the street.

Princess was struggling to keep up with Dodger.

"DODGER I CAN'T KEEP UP WITH YOU!" Princess cried.

"JUST KEEP RUNNING PRINCESS!" Dodger shouted back to her.

Dodger then ran into an alleyway, Princess followed.

Dodger quickly hid behind a dumpster, and he peeked to make sure he lost Roscoe and Desoto.

The coast seemed to be clear.

"I think we lost them Princess..." Dodger paused when he realized that Princess wasn't next to him.

Wasn't she just behind him a second ago?

"Uh...Princess?" Dodger asked.

No reply.

"Princess?" He asked again

Still no reply.

"Princess this isn't funny!" Dodger said as he began to panic.

Again no reply.

Just then...

"DODGER!" A female voice screamed in the distance.

Dodger gasped in horror, it was Princess.

"Oh no, Princess!" Dodger said to himself.

Dodger ran as fast as his paws could carry him.

As Dodger ran many things were crossing his mind, did Butch, Roscoe, and Desoto had gotten to Princess, was she injured really bad?

When Dodger turned the corner and to his horror he saw Princess in a dog catcher harness and she struggling with a dog catcher

"Come on girl, quit being so difficult!" The Dog Catcher said out of frustration.

"PRINCESS!" Dodger screamed in horror.

In a rage Dodger, ran to the dog catcher and bit his pants leg.

"ARGH, GET OFF OF ME!" The dog catcher snarled as he shook his leg causing Dodger to let go, tearing a piece of cloth from the dog catcher's pants.

"Dodger, help me!" Princess cried as she was loaded into the truck.

"HOLD ON PRINCESS!" Dodger cried back as he got back to his feet.

Dodger rushed to save his girlfriend, but it was too late, the dog catcher had already loaded Princess into the truck.

The dog catcher got into his truck, started the engine and began driving down the street.

"PRINCESS!" Dodger cried as he started to run after the truck.

Dodger ran as fast as his paws could carry him, but the truck was too fast for him.

Dodger felt his heart twist and turn as he watched the truck turn a corner and disappear from sight.

"PRINCESS!"

* * *

**A/N: All you Dodger X Princess haters can party now because Princess is the pound and Dodger is now going to be with Rita now...HAHAHAHA! NOT!**

**I gotcha you all didn't I? XD**

**Jokes aside now, but here it is guys despite COVID-19, and all of the sh*t 2020 has thrown at us, here's chapter 6 of Dodger's Princess! And don't you worry folks Dodger will rescue Princess but that will happen in the next chapter.**

**Anyways guys thank you for reading the chapter hoped you enjoyed it and as always thanks for the support and I'll talk to you later.**

**Drew out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dodger's Princess**

**Chapter 7: Rescuing The Princess**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Rita was nervously pacing back and forth across the main room it had been hours since Dodger had left with Princess and she and the rest of the gang was starting to become worried.

"Where the heck are they? It's been hours since they left." Rita said to herself.

Rita paused when she thought when she heard the sound of soft crying coming down the stairs, Rita looked towards the stairs and saw Dodger slowly walking down the steps with tears in his eyes.

"Dodger there you are, wait where's Princess?" Rita asked.

"I-I lost her, Rita." Dodger replied.

"What do you mean you lost her?" Rita asked.

Dodger told the gang everything that had happened, but he left the part about Roscoe and Desoto still being alive out because he didn't want to worry them even more.

When he finished Rita frowned and she hugged her friend.

"I'm so sorry Dodger." She said comfortingly.

Francis, Tito, and Einstein also frowned and they lowered their heads to the ground, sadden by the fate of their friend.

Dodger then eventually stopped crying and he slipped away from Rita's grasp and he turned and walked back to the stairwell.

"Dodger where are you going?" Francis asked.

"I'm going to get Princess out of there." Dodger replied.

"Dodge that's suicide." Rita said.

Dodger then snapped.

"I DON'T CARE! PRINCESS IS A MEMBER OF THE GANG AND WE NEVER LEAVE OF THE GANG BEHIND!" Dodger shouted.

Rita and the rest of the gang stood there, too shocked to say anything this was one of the rarest time Dodger had ever snapped at them.

"Now if you don't want to help me, fine be my guest but I'm not going to sit around and let Princess rot in the pound for the rest of her life." Dodger said.

_He really does love her..._ Rita thought to herself as she watched Dodger continue to climb the steps.

"Dodger wait." Rita said.

Dodger paused and turned around.

"We'll help you." Rita said.

Dodger smiled.

"Thanks guys." He said.

"Now come on, we've got a princess to rescue." Rita said.

Dodger and the gang then walked up the steps and made their way into the city.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Princess slowly walked alongside the dog catcher as he led her to the reception room.

The dog catcher walked up to the receptionist desk.

The receptionist looked up from her computer and acknowledged the

"What do we have today Jon?" The receptionist asked.

"Well I found this cocker spaniel running down 39th Street she's wearing a collar, so I think she could be a possible run-away or something." Jon (the dog catcher) explained.

"Give me her collar so I can check her license." the receptionist said.

"Okay." Jon said.

Jon then reached to take Princess's collar off but she began moving her head frantically not wanting Jon to take her great grandmother's collar off.

"Come on girl quit being difficult." Jon said.

After a moment of resisting, Jon was finally able to take Princess's collar off and he handed it to the receptionist.

"Thank you Jon, and uh put the dog in cage No. 2." The receptionist said.

"Sure thing." Jon said.

Jon then led Princess to the backroom where the pound kept the dogs at and he led her to her cage, he opened it and let her in.

"Alright girl, in here." He said before closing the cage and locking it.

Once Jon walked away Princess laid down and faced the corner.

For the first time since the night she ran away Princess felt completely alone.

"Well, well look at we have here." said a female voice.

Princess turned around and the corner of her cage was a golden retriever with amber eyes.

"W-Who are you?" Princess asked.

"The name's Sadie, and you are..." the golden retriever said introducing herself.

"I'm Princess." Princess said introducing herself.

Sadie then smirked and chuckled.

"So Princess, what are in for chewing on the master's slippers, ripping the pillows on the couch?" Sadie asked sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" Princess asked Sadie confused.

"You're a house dog aren't ya?" Sadie said.

"I WAS a house dog." Princess corrected.

"Oh please I know a house dog when I see one." Sadie said.

"Once a house dog, always a house dog." She added.

Princess really didn't like Sadie's humor especially she was using Princess's past home life just to make fun of her.

"Well don't get used to my presence because I won't be here for long." Princess growled.

"Why, are you owners coming to bring you back to your fancy mansion?" Sadie asked smugly.

"No, my boyfriend is coming to save me from this horrible place." Princess snarled.

Sadie then burst into laughter.

"Your BOYFRIEND? Now this is getting even more hilarious." Sadie said laughing.

Princess was fighting the urge to slap Sadie across her smug face, she couldn't even imagine someone trying to adopt a jerk like Sadie.

"Now what's your boyfriends name? Rex, Luca, Zeus, Hercules?"

"His name is Dodger!" Princess snapped.

Sadie stopped laughing and the smirk on her face vanished.

"What was that name again?" Sadie asked.

"Dodger." Princess replied.

Sadie frowned.

"Now that's a name I thought I'd never hear again." Sadie said.

"Why? Did you and Dodger know each other?" Princess asked.

"_Dated _each other." Sadie corrected.

Princess raised an eyebrow.

"Dated? Wait are you saying that..." Princess began.

"Yes, I'm Dodger's ex-girlfriend." Sadie finished.

Princess was speechless.

"And looks like he's found himself a new zing." Sadie added.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Outside the pound Dodger, Rita, Francis, Tito, and Einstein were hiding behind dog catcher's truck.

"Okay you guys remember the plan?" Dodger whispered to the gang.

"Yep." Rita said.

"Yessir." Tito said.

"Of course." Francis said

"Yeah, wait was the plan again?" Einstein asked.

Dodger and the gang groaned in annoyance.

"Okay, we'll go over the plan AGAIN since Einstein keeps forgetting." Dodger said rather annoyed.

"Hey." Einstein said sounding upset.

"Anyways, the plan is that we'll have Francis cause a distraction while me, Rita, Tito, and Einstein sneak into the backroom, bust Princess out and..."

"And Prince Dodger and Princess live happily ever after." Tito said.

"TITO!" Everyone shouted.

"I was just kidding." Tito said defensively.

"Anyways without any further interruptions, does everyone understand the plan?" Dodger asked.

"Yes." Rita said

"Yessir." Tito said.

"Of course." Francis said.

"Yeah, wait what was the plan again?" Einstein said.

Dodger then groaned loudly in frustration.

_This is never going to work..._He thought.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Hmmm, this can't be right..."

"Hey Jon, you might want to take look at this." the receptionist said to Jon who was sipping a cup of coffee.

"What is it Brittany?" Jon asked.

"Are you sure the cocker spaniel that you brought in is the dog that the Burke family are looking for?" Brittany said.

"Yeah, why?" Jon asked.

"Well it says that her license is 79 years expired." Brittany replied.

"79 years expired!?" Jon said surprised.

Jon chuckled nervously, the very thought of a dog wearing a license that was 79 years expired seemed very silly to him.

"You're joking right?" Jon asked.

Brittany gave Jon an unamused glare.

"I would have laughed with you if I was, look at the screen." she replied.

Jon looked at the monitor to see that Brittany was right.

"Okay so what if the dog's license is expired, surely this is the Burke's are looking for." Jon said.

"And how exactly can you prove that?" Brittany asked.

"Well for one she's the only dog in the pound that perfectly fits the description of the dog that the Burkes are looking for." Jon said as he crossed his arms.

"Okay, now explain the 79 year expiration on her license." Brittany said as she crossed her arms as well.

"I don't maybe its just a coincidence, or who knows maybe she found that collar on the ground somewhere and put it on so..."

"Jon listen to yourself, you're talking nonsense we both know dogs aren't that smart and even if they were..." Brittany started to say but was cut off when..

**"_AAAWWWOOOOOO!_"**

"What the heck was that?" Jon asked out loud.

**"_AAAWWOOOOOO!_"**

"It's coming from outside!" Brittany pointed out.

"Come on let's go check it out." Jon said.

* * *

**"_AAAWWOOOOOO!_" **

"Keep it up Francis, you seem to be getting their attention." Dodger whispered to Francis who was on his side letting out fake howls of pain.

Francis winked before he let out another fake howl of pain.

**"_AAAWWOOOOOO!_" **

Just as Francis let out that howl, Jon and Brittany ran out of the door and they immediately noticed Francis on the ground letting out fake whines of pain.

"Oh my, you poor thing." Brittany said as she got on her knees and lifted Francis into her arms.

While Brittany and Jon were cuddling and cooing Francis. Dodger, Rita, Tito and Einstein managed to quietly sneak into the reception room without being noticed.

"Hey Frankie Man, come on lets go!" Tito called to Francis.

"Actually I quite like this..." Francis said as Brittany began to scratch him behind the ears.

"FRANKIE MAN!" Tito shouted.

"Ugh, okay I'm coming!" Francis said annoyed.

Francis then gave Brittany a lick on the face before jumping out of her arms.

"Hey, wait come back!" Brittany cried.

When they turned around they froze when they saw Dodger, Rita, Francis, Tito, Einstein all at the door.

"HEY! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE STRAYS!" Jon shouted as he came to realization.

Jon and Brittany then ran to door.

"Quick close the door!" Dodger shouted.

Einstein quickly pushed the shut right in Jon and Brittany's faces.

Brittany turned the door handle to open the door but gave up when she realized that it was locked.

"Those cunning mutts they've locked the door!" Brittany cried.

"Dogs aren't that smart huh?" Jon said rephrasing what Brittany had said earlier about dogs.

Brittany then sighed.

"We're so getting fired for this." She said.

* * *

Princess stood by the cage door waiting, hoping that Dodger would soon show up.

"Get used to it Princess, your Dodger isn't coming!" Sadie said.

"He IS coming, I know he is!" Princess protested.

"I'm telling you Dodger is a selfish mutt who care about him..."

Princess had heard enough.

"That's a lie I don't believe that!" Princess shouted.

Sadie huffed and faced the other side of the cage, Princess sighed and she looked down at her paws.

_He will come for me, I know he will..._ Princess thought to herself.

Princess then laid down and rested her head on the concrete floor and started to wonder.

What if Sadie was right? What if Dodger wasn't coming for her? What if he really didn't care for her?

So many things were rushing through Princess's mind but her train of thought was broken when she heard the door to the backroom open and close at first Princess didn't pay any attention to it and immediately assumed that it was just Jon dropping off another stray he had found.

"Princess?" called a familiar voice.

Princess's head shot up, it was Dodger's voice.

"Dodger?" Princess called back.

Meanwhile Dodger who was the one who had opened the door felt a huge smile spread across his face when he heard Princess respond.

"PRINCESS!" He cried happily.

Dodger then immediately ran to the source of the voice the belonged to the dog he loved, his heart was beating so fast it seemed like it was going to burst out of his chest.

"Dodger, slow down!" Rita called to him.

Dodger didn't slow down he wanted to get to Princess and get her out of here.

Dodger stopped at Cage No. 2 and there she was.

"PRINCESS!" Dodger cried happily.

"DODGER!" Princess cried happily.

Not long after that the rest of gang had caught up with Dodger, and they smiled to see that their friend had been unharmed.

"Thank goodness your okay!" Dodger said smiling.

"Good to see your still in one piece." Francis said.

"We were so worried that we would never see you again." Rita said

"You came back for me?" Princess asked.

"Of course we did, you're part of the gang and we never leave each other behind." Dodger replied as he smiled at her.

"Now let's get you out of there, Tito you think you can pick that lock?" Dodger asked.

Tito winked at Dodger.

"Sure thing Prince Dodger." He said sarcastically making Dodger roll his eyes.

Tito then climbed on Einstein who helped him up to the lock and where Tito was able to successfully pick the lock and open the cage.

Once the cage was open Princess immediately ran to Dodger and nuzzled him lovingly, Dodger smiled and nuzzled her back.

Everyone (except for Tito) smiled at the site of Dodger and Princess nuzzling each other.

Dodger then pulled out Princess's blue collar and slipped it around her neck.

"I think this belongs to you." Dodger said to her.

Princess smiled and she nuzzled Dodger again.

"Oh please, I'm gonna...OW!" Tito started say but was cut of when Francis elbowed him hard on the shoulder.

"Heh, I'll be darned I guess he does care for you." Sadie said.

"Sadie?" Dodger said.

"Hello, Dodge." Sadie said.

"So this is where you've been for the past two years?" Dodger asked.

"Yep, left to rot in a cage." Sadie replied.

"Well you seem to be taking it well." Tito added.

"Tito!" Everyone growled.

"What? I'm just saying." Tito said defensively.

Just then they all heard the door to the reception room open and close, Jon and Brittany had managed to unlock the door and they were now searching for them.

"Come on guys we gotta move." Tito said.

"Wait about you Sadie?" Princess asked the golden retriever.

Sadie nervously chuckled.

"I think its best if I stay here, after all I don't want to get in the way of you and Dodge's puppy love." Sadie said.

"Come on Sadie you can't spend the rest of your life here in the pound." Dodger said.

"Dodger's right Sadie, after all this is your chance to start a new life." Princess added.

Sadie sighed and face away.

"I'll pass." Sadie said.

"Sadie..." Princess began but Dodger stopped her.

"It's okay Princess, it's her choice." He said reassuringly to her.

Princess really wanted to help Sadie but Dodger was right. It was Sadie's choice.

Princess look at Dodger and reluctantly nodded.

"Come on gang, lets go!" Dodger said.

Dodger, Princess, Rita, Tito, Francis, and Einstein then made their way to the exit that was towards the back of the room.

When they were gone Sadie then looked at the open cage door and sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys Drew here, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I really appreciate the support I've gotten over the past week despite all the hate I've getting lately especially on my other story "Star Trek: Yin" i****t really helps me a lot and it encourages me to keep writing stories on FanFiction and it also encourages me to keep writing stories here****. And the next chapter will sadly be the last Chapter of "Dodger's Princess" it's been one hell of an adventure, writing this story up for you all and as they say good things must come to an end ****eventually.**

**Anyways thank you all so much for the support and I'll see you in the final chapter.**

**-Drew**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dodger's Princess**

**Chapter 8: Happily Ever After**

* * *

**Two Weeks Later...**

Princess was sleeping soundly when she felt someone nudge her muzzle. At first Princess ignored it and continued to sleep, but the nudging continued followed by:

"Princess, Princess wake up."

Princess slowly opened her eyes and there was Dodger standing over her.

"Dodger?" Princess asked tired.

"Good morning Princess." Dodger said nuzzling her.

Princess looked over Dodger, at the clock that was on the wall behind him it was almost 5 AM.

"Dodger it's 5 AM, why are you waking me up?" Princess asked.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk through Central Park? You just the two of us having some typical boyfriend-girlfriend time." Dodger

_A walk through Central Park around five in morning!? He must be joking! _Princess thought to herself.

Princess laid her head back down.

"As much I would love to Dodger, its too early for that." Princess said.

"Oh come on, Princess it'll be fun." Dodger said.

Princess thought for a minute and sighed before she stood up.

"Alright, but as long we're not there all morning." Princess said to him.

"Okay, okay, you have my word." Dodger said.

The two then quietly made their way up the staircase, through the shipyard, and made their way to Central Park.

* * *

**Some Time Later...**

Dodger and Princess were walking through Central Park, back to where Dodger had taken her on their first date.

The autumn air had grown colder and colder, and there were also less leaves on the trees now signifying that winter was on its way.

It didn't take long for Dodger and Princess to get to their special spot, which was a hill that overlooked the park's lake.

At first Dodger and Princess mostly talked about personal conversations, Princess told Dodger the whole story about her life as a pet, and Dodger also told Princess all about his former relationship with Sadie and how it ended.

"...And after that I never saw Sadie again until that night we broke you out of the pound." Dodger said as he finished the story.

"Wow, I never thought that you and Sadie's relationship would end so vividly." Princess said.

"Yeah, I really hope Sadie took her chance to start a new life rather than rot in the pound for the rest of her life." Dodger added.

Princess nodded in agreement.

"Same here, I would really hate to see her to spend the rest of her life in a cage." she said.

Dodger then sighed and he looked down at his paws.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Sadie, Princess." Dodger said.

Princess smiled and nuzzled her boyfriend.

"It's okay Dodger, I understand." Princess said.

Dodger sighed again.

"Princess, I didn't bring you here just to tell you about Sadie or just to go on a walk." Dodger explained.

"I brought you here because there's something I need to tell you." he added.

"What is it?" Princess asked.

Dodger then scan his surroundings for any sign of Butch, Roscoe, or Desoto. The coast seemed clear, Dodger then took a deep breath before he started.

"Well Princess, since the night I saved you from Butch, I've been...thinking about you." Dodger said.

"You've been thinking about me?" Princess asked as she started to blush.

Dodger smiled.

"Yes, since the night we met you were the only thing on my mind, I wasn't sure at first but that night when we ate at George's that's when I knew." Dodger said.

"Knew what?" Princess asked him.

"That you were the one." Dodger replied.

"The one?" Princess asked.

Dodger couldn't hold back his feelings for her any longer.

"Princess...you're...you're just so beautiful! I mean surely I've seen other pretty females in the city before but you're different from them Princess, in my eyes you're the prettiest female my eyes had ever laid on, and there's no other girl that's right for me to give my heart to." Dodger said.

"And I know now that you're the one for my heart." Dodger added.

Princess was at first surprised and very confused by Dodger's confession for her, but then she understood what he meant.

"Dodger, are you saying that..." She started.

"Princess, I..I.…I..."

Dodger took a deep breath before he said the three words he had been dying to tell Princess for a very long time.

"I love you."

Princess was speechless.

"You, love me?" She asked.

"Yes, Princess I love you very much." Dodger replied.

Before Princess could say anything, Dodger then pulled Princess close to him and held her tightly. At first Dodger expected to hear Princess's cute giggle, then feel her nuzzle him, and hear Princess say that she loved him too.

But instead he felt Princess slip from under him, when he looked at her he noticed that tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"What? Did I say something wrong?!" Dodger asked panicking.

"N-No, you didn't say anything wrong." Princess said reassuringly to him.

"I'm just so...happy!" She said.

Dodger smiled and let out an inaudible sigh of relief.

"I-I love you too, Dodger." Princess said as she struggled with her tears of joy.

Dodger's smile grew wider when Princess said the words he'd hoped he would hear from her one day.

"Come here you." Dodger said as he pulled Princess into another tight embrace.

Princess was crying with joy as Dodger gently stroked her back with his paw lovingly. Eventually Princess stopped crying and Dodger released her from his embrace.

"Come on Princess, lets go home." Dodger said to her.

Princess nodded in agreement.

"Alright, lets go home I'm pretty sure Rita and the gang are wondering where we are." Princess said.

The two then walked down the hill and back onto the pavement, and walked out of Central Park and back into the city. But on their way back Dodger and Princess walked passed a small stand that was selling sunglasses with a boombox that was playing a beat that was "oddly familiar" to Dodger.

Dodger smirked when an idea came to his head. He then grabbed two pairs of sunglasses from the stand, one was black with blue lens and the other was pink with purple lens.

Dodger put the black sunglasses on, and he swiftly walked to Princess who was several feet away.

"Hey Princess!" Dodger called to her.

Princess turned around and was really confused to see her boyfriend in sunglasses but she didn't question it.

"Yes Dodger?" Princess asked him.

Dodger put the pink sunglasses on Princess.

"Can you see out of these?" He asked her.

Princess nodded.

"Yeah, but what are they for?" Princess asked.

Dodger didn't reply, he cleared his throat before he walked in a punky jazz style and he started...singing.

"_Why should I worry? Why should I care?_" Dodger sang.

"_I may not have a dime, oh but I got street savior-faire!_" He continued

Princess then smirked and she walked beside her boyfriend in a similar style he was walking in and she too started singing.

"_Why should we worry? Why should we care__?_" Princess sang with him.

"_We may not have a dime, but we got street savior-faire!_" She continued.

"_Why should we worry? Why should we care?_" They sang in unison.

"_It's just a bebopulation! You got street savior-faire!_" They continued.

"Wow, you're a pretty good singer Princess." Dodger said to his girlfriend.

Princess giggled at his complement.

"Thanks, and you are too." Princess said.

Dodger chuckled.

"Well let's see if you can keep up with this." Dodger said.

Dodger and Princess then jumped on the roof of a moving police car and they continued singing.

"_The rhythm of the city. But once you get it down!_" Dodger sang.

"_Said, then you can own this town! You can wear the crown!_" Princess sang.

"_Why should we worry? Why should we care?_" They both sang.

"_It's just bedubopulation, we got street savoir-faire!_" They continued.

"_Why should we worry? Why should we care?_" Dodger sang.

"_It really goes that time, we got street savior-faire!_" Princess finished for him.

When they finished singing Dodger and Princess pulled their sunglasses up, Dodger stared into Princess's beautiful green eyes, while Princess stared into Dodger's handsome brown eyes. Dodger then held his beloved Princess close to him and he stroked Princess's back lovingly as he pressed his nose against hers.

"I love you, Princess."

"I love you too, Dodger."

* * *

**The End!**

* * *

**A/N: Well guys this is it. The last chapter of "Dodger's Princess" is finally up, its been on hell of an adventure for me to write and I want to thank every single on of you for the Favorites and Follows and the for nice reviews, even though we've had some difficulties with all the haters and even though we had our ups and downs we were able to finally end this story. And don't worry you'll this won't be the last you'll see of Dodger and Princess as I plan on making a sequel soon but like all good stories I'll need time to brainstorm on it. and some of you are wondering "Where the hell are Butch, Roscoe, and Desoto?" well I guess we're gonna have to find out in the sequel. But in the mean time take some time to read my other stories especially my new story "Star Trek: Yin", and stayed tuned for more stories,**** once again thank you all so much for the amazing support, and I'll see you guys in the next story!**

**-Drew**


End file.
